Transformers Wild Child 4 - Original version
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: This is the original version to the series, and will be how the story will go, so followers be advised this is the one the next parts will follow... Summary inside... will have slash, don't like then do not read, thank you...
1. Chapter 1 – Feeling sad

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 1 – Feeling sad

Optimus was in his quarters with Arcee and Destiny, he held their sparkling close. He looked up at Arcee, who had rolled up to him."How are you?" she asked as he looked away.

He sighed then.

"I feel deserted by my own team, and the humans." Optimus said with a growl. "How they could think me capable of those things which Nemesis Prime did, it just bothered me greatly. If it were not for Kit and her group proving my innocence, I would have been left there in that pit awful place. T-That human offlined my sparkling, he would not stop I felt the little one offline." Optimus said his optics misted as Arcee pulled him close trying to ease the demons which plagued her mate's thoughts.

She wondered if the old Optimus would ever return back to her, this one had been so abused by his team and the humans.

She was worried, he gave up on leading the Autobots, and had planned on giving Kit the Matrix when she was ready. Optimus had given up on everything he once held on such honor. He spoke to none of the other Autobots, except for Ratchet or Wheelie and Brains. Bumblebee who once was taken in and raised as his sparkling was now spoken to rarely. He had deeply hurt Optimus that day as well, Optimus felt betrayed in the worst way. Arcee feared he would never truly recover from what was done to him. No one but for Mikeala Banes knew how deep Optimus' pain ran, she knew what Silas did to him.

Mikeala would visit Optimus, Arcee and Destiny, and Optimus was grateful for her friendship. He wouldn't talk to Samuel James Witwicky either, Sam had hurt Optimus the worst. He had blinded Optimus' one optic, when he shattered the sensitive optic. Optimus on the day he was rescued refused to lead, he had enough of war. In all honesty, he wanted a chance at just being a father and mate, he wanted what the war had almost ripped away from him.

…

Sam sat on the ground, he had never felt so bad in all his life. He felt far more worse then he did when Optimus died, he had done It again hurt his hero. He felt worse now though, he was so stupid, if only he had trusted in Optimus, but no he had to get all stupid and be cruel and blind his hero.

Sam glanced up, he saw his girlfriend walking up."Hey keala," he said as she sat down next to him, tears shimmered within her eyes.

"He is so different now, I am really worried about him, Sam." She said.

"I screwed up badly," Sam whispered.

She turned her head to look at him then."It's not just you, Sam, it's everyone what happened was wrong. Silas killed his sparkling, Sam and he felt the whole thing and on top of that he was betrayed by those he cared about." Mikeala said.

Sam for the second time in his life felt an incredible wave of guilt weigh down his troubled heart. He couldn't fix this not with words, he wasn't sure it could be fixed not really. Optimus had something taken from him, and Sam wasn't honestly sure if he could fix it, but he knew he had to try somehow.


	2. Chapter 2 – Dream worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 2 – Dream worlds

Optimus took Destiny out of their quarters, and outside with him, he never spoke to any of the Autobots. Bumblebee glanced at his adopted creator, his spark fell he knew he had been wrong to mistrust him and now everyone was paying for it. Optimus was everyone's pillar, and truth be told having him be so upset with them like this was not a good thing at all.

He wanted to go to him, and beg his forgiveness. He glanced over at his mate, Emerald was on Kit's groups of femmes who rescued Optimus. He looked away at how foolish he had been, he wanted to make it up to Optimus. He just had to do the right thing somehow, he had to.

…..

Kit was with Frenzy in their berth, she was in the thralls of another dream. She hadn't told anyone about her strange dreams not even her father, but they were odd dreams.

**(Kit's dream world)**

Kit looked around seeing some sort of base in ruins, and odd Cybertronians standing around. She heard the one which was some sort of seeker, he was looking around talking to a other Cybertronians. "You heard our master, find the Autobots now!" the seeker looked over at the big silver mech walking up.

"I am guessing the Autobots bridged out before their base was destroyed. We need to find them, I want Prime alive, and my prisoner do not offline him, do I make myself clear?"

"New Decepticons…..?" Kit whispered as she glanced at the seeker who looked seriously wrong to her. "Why does he look like he is wearing heels for?" Kit mumbled as the seeker looked around and narrowed his optics.

"Who said I look like I am wearing heels, come on speak up1" the seeker growled as Kit glanced up and saw a huge neon green light appear and out of the green glowing light came a one optic Cybertronian.

"I have brought you the perfect Autobot hunter, my Lord, this is Predaking." The one optic Cybertronian said as Kit froze as she saw a huge Cybertronian dragon walk out of the green light making her energon run cold.

"No….." Kit whispered.

**(Kit suddenly wakes up ending the dream)**

Kit rubbed her optics, glanced up at Frenzy recharging near her.

"That was a fragging weird aft dream…" she whispered as she looked at the time realizing she had to train her group again this morning and she kissed Frenzy and Winterlight and scrambled out to where her troops were…..

…..Still very unsure of herself, but not knowing why.


	3. Chapter 3 – Kit gets a vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 3 – Kit gets a vision

Kit was training her team, when in the middle of her training a huge blinding light hit her and Kit collapsed suddenly startling her team. Stormlight and Notitia along with Emerald quickly ran over to their fallen commander trying to rouse her back online."Kit, wake up!" Stormlight shouted trying to get her online.

"She's alive, but I can't figure out what is happening to her." Notitia said as the three femmes watched Kit with growing concern in their optics.

….

Kit tried to shade her optics from the bright light,"Where am I?" she asked.

"Kit Prime, daughter to Optimus Prime," replied a male voice.

"Yes, now who are you, and where am I?" she demanded getting into a fighting stance.

The voice chuckled slightly.

"You are very antsy, young prime," he stated.

"Yes well, that tends to happen when one's father is betrayed by those he trusted." Kit snapped.

"Young prime, your father will have some new allies, and in this turn of events a greater ally then he has ever imagined." He said.

"Who is this big ally?" Kit asked.

"You shall see, youngling." He said.

"I am not a youngling, I haven't been a youngling for many years; besides who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Alpha Trion." He said.

Kit became silent then, and he chuckled."You have heard of me?" he asked.

"Yes my father mentioned you on countless times, he has a lot of respect for you, sir." She said.

"No need to stand on ceremony here youngling," he said as he felt her bristle once more. "Young prime, is that acceptable for you?" he asked.

"Yes thank you." She said as she stopped for a second. "So who are these allies my father will get to have soon?" she asked.

"You will be sent there with your team to helm them when you go back to your team. Then you will see them, and bring them back to your father, they are known as Team Prime and that is all I can tell you, young prime. You will need to follow the bright glowing green light when it appears and take care young prime. Till all are one…." He said as Kit was returned back to her team.

…

Kit groaned and rubbed her helm, just as the bright glowing light appeared suddenly. Notitia glanced up startled by the sudden glowing light, which appeared out of nowhere."What in Primus name is that?" Notitia demanded.

"We have to go into it, we have to help a group called Team prime and then they are supposed to help my dad somehow." Kit said.

"How do you know that?" Emerald asked.

"Alpha Trion told me….." Kit said.

"One of the thirteen primes before your dad?" Stormlight asked.

"Yes," Kit answered.

"Okay, let's go but everyone watch yourselves," Notitia said as they transformed and headed for the light unbeknown to them Wheelie transformed and followed them into the light as well.


	4. Chapter 4 – Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 4 – Darkness

Kit and her team drove out of the glowing light, and transformed into a rather dark dimension. There was a huge fortress, which overshadowed the area. "Welcome to the twilight zone." Notitia snarked.

"What is this place, it's so evil and cold." Stormlight said as she shivered.

"KNOCKOUT…!" a male voice yelled, and Kit realized it was the seeker who she saw before.

"You bellowed Starscream," Knockout mumbled.

"It would seem Shockwave misplaced his beasts," Starscream remarked.

"Misplaced his beasts?" Knockout asked.

"Well, they are not smart enough to just leave on their own, that miserable Predaking is annoying and stupid." Starscream snarled as he caught sight of the three femmes as the cameras were suddenly on the three newcomers.

Soundwave motioned for Megatron and Shockwave to watch the camara feeds."What do we have here three femmes, how interesting?" Megatron said as he watched the femmes.

Megatron growled, as he watched Starscream approach the three femmes somehow knowing he would screw this situation up as well. He watched as his blood red optics scanned the situation without hesitation.

Starscream approached the three femmes."You there, who are you?" Starscream demanded as Knockout rolled his optics at Starscream.

Kit narrowed her optics, and her energon blade slid out, this startled Starscream a bit."Do you dare challenge me femme I am Starscream second in command to Lord Megatron." Starscream snarled. "And if you are an Autobot here to free Optimus Prime, forget it!" Starscream snapped.

:::::…. What's he talking about Kit?...::::: Notitia asked.

:::::…..I have no idea my father isn't here….:::::

::::…He's bluffing then…..:::::Emerald said.

::::….We need to be sure, guys…..::::::Stormlight said through the commlinks as she pulled her energon bow, and Notitia and Emerald transformed their weapons as well.

"You want us to believe you have Optimus Prime prisoner and by Megatron?" Emerald questioned.

Knockout glanced at the three femmes, there was something very odd about these three.

"Yes why?" Starscream said as inside the fortress Megatron motioned to Soundwave.

"Turn up the audios." Ordered Megatron.

Kit answered Starscream in a snide tone."Because Megatron was killed by Starscream, and Starscream was offlined as well the same time Megatron was." Kit snapped.

"What?" Starscream stammered in shock as he suddenly felt his body, which made Kit narrow her optics at him.

"You're a strange crackerjack," she said as Starscream snarled.

"What did you call me?" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Knockout asked.

"I am Kit Prime, I am the daughter of Optimus Prime." She growled.

Megatron looked shocked, as he headed back where Optimus was being held at. He unlocked the cell, and removed the extra precautions as he went in. Optimus was chained to the wall, his upgraded body even being chained still powered up as he continued to fight. "Megatron, release me NOW!" Optimus snarled.

"I think not when we capture the rest of the Autobots, we will hand you over to the humans who dislike Autobots now." Megatron said as Optimus pulled against the chains with fierce determination.

Megatron approached Optimus as he studied the prime closely. He was not sure how he managed it, but he had a daughter who was a prime as well."I find you remarkable Prime, when did you have time to spark someone to have your daughter, hmmm?" Megatron asked as Optimus stopped struggling only enough to give Megatron an odd look.

"What madness are you going on about now, Megatron?" Optimus demanded.

"Your daughter and her little band of femmes are here to free you it would seem, She's rather beautiful, prime you should have taught her to pick her fights more carefully." Megatron mused.

"I do not have a femme or mech, and you know perfectly well I don't." Optimus snarled as his spark pulsed with pain not physical but emotional.

Optimus longed for a family, he wanted to be happy. The war had left him empty and alone, he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy not even Megatron.

"I do not have a daughter nor a mate, and you know that you miserable tyrant!" Optimus roared as he struggled once more.

Megatron snarled, as he punched Optimus in the face plates, his blood red optics flared with fury."Very well we can watch the three femmes offlined together then." Megatron said as he sent a commlink to Soundwave."Key up audio and visual in Optimus' cell." Megatron said as Optimus' optics brightened and then dulled when he saw the video kick on."Now we have a front row seat for the offlining, isn't that nice prime." He snarled as he chuckled and sent word to Starscream to kill the three femmes starting with prime's daughter.

:::::….Master are you sure?...:::::::

::::…What's the matter Starscream no backstruts to offline a femme?...:::::: Megatron taunted.

::::…..Right away master….:::::: Starscream said.

"What is it?" Knockout asked.

::::…..Megatron wants us to offline them, Optimus is watching I would imagine…:::::

:::::….. Such a waste of three beautiful femmes…..::::::

:::::…..I agree let's just get on with it…..::::: Starscream said as he turned toward Kit who sent a wild punch into Starscream's face plates.

"Listen up, you high heeled freak, stay out of our way or you will be on your aft sooner then anyone here, got it?" Kit warned.

"Fiesty, aren't we?" Knockout asked.

"I am not afraid of you, Con, I offlined the fallen so trust me when I say it you will be a milk run compared to him." Kit snapped.

"What…..?" Starscream exclaimed.

"Sassy, I like her." Knockout.

"In your dreams, Con." Kit growled as she flipped up into the air slicing Starscream's servo off and then smacking him in the face with his own servo.

Stormlight used her energon bow taking out several Vehicons, while Notitia and Emerald did the same taking out Vehicons and Insecticons left and right.

Knockout brought out his energon prod, and spun it around and went after Kit. Kit flipped up and grabbed the prod and rammed it into Knockout and then Starscream.

::::….Go see about Optimus…::::: Notitia said as Kit nodded and ran straight into Megatron's fortress.

Megatron looked stunned at what he had just witnessed."They are very good, Prime, trained by you no doubt." Megatron snarled.

"I already told you I have no idea who they are." Optimus said through a growl of his own.

"We shall see when I welcome your so called daughter into my fortress." Megatron said as he started to head to the cell door only to be kicked in the chest and face by Kit.

Kit flipped in and her optics locked with Optimus' surprised gaze."You're Optimus Prime?" she asked as he nodded then."Okay well we are here to help you," she said flipping over and releasing Optimus from his prison.

Optimus followed Kit out to her team, Kit stopped in her tracks at the sight of Wheelie with her team."Where'd you come from?" she asked.

"I followed ya here through that green glowing light." He said as he saw the huge mech with Kit."Who is this mech?" Wheelie asked.

"I am Optimus Prime." Was all the bulky mech said.

"What…?" Wheelie asked stunned.

"Kit, the Autobots from here can't stay here, the humans are hunting them and they are working with the Decepticons." Notitia said.

Kit turned to Optimus who looked sad and angry both."We have lot our allies, we were being exiled when I was captured by Megatron." Optimus said.

"You have nowhere to go then, do you?" Kit asked.

"No." was all Optimus said.

"Would you like to live in our dimension, my father is fair and just. He was betrayed too, he will help you." She said.

"Your father is Optimus Prime as well?" the other prime asked.

"Yes."

"Let us get my team and then we can go with you, we have three human children with us." Optimus said.

"And families?" Emerald asked.

"No, their families along with Agent Fowler were offlined, we have been pushed away from everything we held dear." Optimus said.

"Not for long, lets get your team and go home." Kit said as Optimus nodded and transformed as Kit and her team followed while Wheelie road with Optimus and filled him in on the things mostly about Arcee and Optimus and the whole time Wheelie showed TP Optimus images of Optimus and Arcee and TP Optimus suddenly found himself intrigued with both the femme and mech…..

He was very intrigued indeed…


	5. Chapter 5 – Sparkbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/?, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Warning – Character deaths in this chapter, and yes the pairings have changed and you will see why.

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 5 – Sparkbreak

Kit glanced at the members of Team Prime, there were Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Megnus and Smokescreen plus Optimus Prime. The three human children were also part of Team Prime, they were not very happy which was understandable. "Why don't you come to our dimension, you will only be hunted here so come with us." Kit said.

"The offer is tempting, I think we should, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"We have nothing here, Optimus not any longer." Jack said.

"Very well, we shall leave and go with our new friends." Optimus said as they suddenly saw what appeared to be a ground bridge appear.

They all transformed and followed Kit's team into their new home world they would be safe in. Optimus was anxious about meeting his counterpart and the other Autobots.

…..

Arcee and Chromia were heading back from their patrols, when they suddenly transformed after hearing what seemed like a roar of some kind."What the slag was that?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea, but it seems to be coming from upward in the sky." Chromia said.

The two femmes looked up, startled to find a massive winged creature headed straight for them."By the Allspark what is that thing?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea, but it's huge we need back up!" she shouted as they backed up when the beast landed and snarled at them.

"What are you?" Chromia demanded as the beast suddenly transformed.

"I am Predaking I was created to hunt and destroy Autobots, but I also follow only one master his name is Galvatron." Predaking snarled as he held two powerful swords in his hands.

Arcee started to use her blasters at Predaking, as well as Chromia did. "We are not doing any damage come on, sister; we need back up!" Chromia ordered as they transformed and headed away from Predaking who transformed back into beast mode and took to the sky.

:::::…..Chromia to base, anyone please come in…..:::::::::

::::…..Go ahead Chromia it's Ultra Magnus….:::::

::::….We are being attacked by something called Predaking, he claims to be an Autobot hunter and his master he called someone by the name of Galvatron…..:::::::

:::::…Okay Ironhide and myself are on the way…..:::::

:::::…..Alright hurry please!...:::::::

"Did you get anyone?" Arcee asked as Predaking swooped down on Arcee and grabbed her which forced her to transform."Let me go, you flying scrap heap!" Arcee ordered as Predaking snarled and threw Arcee against trees.

He landed, and swung it's powerful tail, and used its jagged edged tail to smash into Arcee' chest catching her spark as she screamed out in pain.

"ARCEE…!" Chromia shouted as she fired repeatedly at Predaking.

Chromia's blasters were not making any kind of dent in his armor. There was a mighty roar as he impaled Chromia as well extinguishing Chomia's spark as well just as Ironhide and Ultra Magnus arrived seeing the beast flewing the scene of the brutal deaths.

Ironhide saw his sparkmate offline, and he roared in pain when he went to her."Chromia no…..!" he roared as Ultra Magnus opened fire on the beast but it was too far away.

Magnus turned toward Ironhide, and then his optics landed on Arcee and all he could think of was what poor Optimus would do he had lost so much already…..

….

Kit and the others had returned just as they saw Ironhide carrying Chromia and Magnus carrying Arcee and neither femme were moving and Kit suddenly felt her spark sink in fear when she saw her father running out with Ratcher."Arcee…..!" Optimus cried out agony clutched his spark.

Magnus laid her on the ground, Optimus collapsed onto his knees."No, NO….!" he roared as energon tears ran openly down his face.

Kit broke out in a run, and dropped by her father's side as she shook her mother's body."MOM…..!" Kit screamed as TP Ratchet went over to try and help the others."Who did this to her!" Kit snarled. "WHO…!" she demanded.

Magnus walked up his helm bowed."I received a frantic commlink from Chromia something about something called Predaking and another called Galvatron." Magnus said as the new Autobots grasped at the name.

Optimus was not even paying attention to their words he was sobbing over his sparkmate, until he suddenly went into convulsions.

"No, he is going to offline, if we do not do something!" Ratchet yelled as TP Ratchet realized what could save him.

"Bond him with someone who is strong, it is the only way to save his life!" TP Ratchet ordered as he turned to his leader."You are a prime Optimus you can save him merge your spark with his and keep him online."

TP Optimus did not hesitate, he dropped to his knees and lifted flamed Optimus up as his chest plates opened as well as flamed Optimus' did.

Kit watched with tears streaming down her face, she just lost her mother she could not lose her father too!

"Please work, please." Kit cried as Frenzy was beside his mate with their daughter Winterlight.

TP Optimus held on his spark wrapped around flamed Optimus' spark tightening its hold refusing to let the other go. TP Ratchet kept monitoring the flamed prime and saw he was indeed out of danger, but still make TP Optimus continue to merge until they were sure he was completely out of danger.

"You will have to stay with him, I know it was a forced bond, but perhaps in the future he will grow to care." Ratchet said to the new prime and nodded to the new arrivals.

When TP Ratchet gently helped ease his leader away, so his counterpart could get the flamed mech into the medical bay."You can come too." His counterpart said to the new prime who nodded and followed close behind.

Ironhide was brought in as well having lost his mate as well, Ironhide put into medical stasis while Optimus was on the medical berth just staring out into space.

He had lost so much, Primus how much more was he supposed to endure before he would be given a break and allowed to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6 – Slow path to healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/?, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 6 – Slow path to healing

Weeks later…..

Kit had introduced all the new Autobots which were Team Prime, and the three human children who were given places on the base to live because of who they were. Raf, Miko and Jack tended to stay by themselves after losing their families they were not really themselves and stayed alone most of the time. That is until Mikeala Banes and Samuel James Witwicky came, they befriended the quiet children and got them to open up to them.

…

Optimus was in his quarters staring at the wall, when TP Optimus walked in. Flamed Optimus was not watching or paying attention, he ran his hand over his chest plates. TP Optimus brought Optimus a cube of energon, and the flamed mech took it and nodded at the prime. "Thank you." Was all he said.

He sighed as he watched TP Optimus sit in a chair, he did not wish to intrude he felt out of place suddenly. Their bond was forced, and he noticed the flamed Autobot did not really welcome his presence. Suddenly Destiny started to cry, and TP Optimus wanted to help by picking her up until the flamed prime spoke up.

"I will get her, it is not necessary for you to touch her." Optimus growled as he picked up his daughter."I am here little one, do not cry." He said as TP Optimus tried not to allow those words to hurt his spark, but they did.

"As you wish." TP Optimus said softly as flamed Optimus glanced over hearing the sad tone.

"This is a forced bond, you can not expect me to be happy with this arrangement." He said."I have lost so much my own sparkling taken from me and offlined and now my mate; and then having a bond forced on me." He replied as TP Optimus nodded and his voice wavered.

"If I am a burden I am sure when you are stronger my medic can remove the bond if you wish. I-I just wanted to be of service and help, I know about loss we lost two homes and I lost some dear friends and I lost a mate once too when I was Orion Pax someone who I loved with all my spark. He changed and became an evil warlord, and I lost him forever more." TP Optimus said as he got to his pedes. "Forgive me, I will leave you alone now." He said as he looked at Destiny with sadness in his optics and spark why he wasn't really sure now."She is beautiful," he said as he headed toward the door his hand on the buttons to open it."I knew this would not work, I was never made to be happy, but if I saved your life that is all that matters. Good night, I will stay outside until you require my services for anything." TP Optimus said quietly as he left.

Flamed Optimus said nothing until the other prime left. And then he broke down sobbing as he held his little daughter."Primus, what is happening to me?" he sobbed as he held Destiny so tightly as slid to the floor his spark breaking in two.

"What is wrong with me, now I am alienating an innocent mech for no reason, Primus help me please." Flamed Optimus said through sobs.

…

TP Optimus sighed and walked outside, he had endured so much loss and spark break also. He was not trying to say what the other prime was going through was not hard, but he just did not want to be a burden to anyone anymore. He hadn't heard Mikeala Banes walk up until she started to talk to him."Hello," she said as he glanced down and forced a smile for her.

"Hello," he said.

Mikeala bit her bottom lip, and then glanced back up at the new prime."You know, he is a sweet bot he has just lost so much. There was a group who kidnapped him after turning everyone against him, and his sparkling he was carrying was killed right inside of him by Silas and…"

TP Optimus' optics widened then, and he looked at her with horror shining within his optics."Did you say Silas as in MECH?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've heard of them?" she asked.

"Yes, they were in our dimension, they wanted our technology. They made a knock out of me, and used it to frame me for awful things." TP Optimus said."My own team blamed me for things, until I was able to explain where I had been at the time." He said."They held their weapons at me, it was most distressing." He said as he looked away."I was not sparked though, I can not even begin to imagine what he went through." TP Optimus said as he looked away."I believe when he is stronger I will ask my medic to remove the forced bond, he does not need me once he is stronger. I wish for him to be happy and maybe find love once more, I don't wish to hamper that by being a third wheel." TP Optimus said as he started to turn away from Mikeala.

"Why do you assume that?" she asked.

"Why do I assume what?" he asked as he turned back toward her.

"Why do you assume that he doesn't need you, you saved his life and maybe he is hurting now from losing Arcee." She stopped long enough to pick her words carefully."Love can still grow if you give it a chance." She said as she smiled at him."Don't be too quick to sell yourself short, he have a big spark, or you wouldn't have wanted to save him. Give him a chance, okay?" she said as she started to go, but then stopped."You might be happy you waited and gave him a chance." Mikeala said as she saw him smile really smile at her.

He nodded then."Thank you for your kindness, I will give it a chance as you ask." He said with a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Mikeala smiled, and then nodded as she walked back toward the Autobot hanger. She went toward Optimus' personal quarters, and found him with Destiny. He very rarely went out and mingled anymore, especially after Arcee' death. He had kept to himself after the incidents which followed his capture, but now he just seemed to be just losing himself even more.

She knocked on the door, and when she heard him say it was okay to enter. She went in and visited with him, he seemed to enjoy when she or Kit came to see him.

"Optimus, I wanted to see how you were holding up." She said as he nodded.

"I feel empty within my spark, but it is not as hollow because of the….." Optimus started to say, until she finished it for him.

"The forced bond…?" she asked.

"Yes," was all he said.

"Optimus, you know he didn't have to offer, he did it because he cared. Ratchet told me they could have just given you some sort of injection to steady your spark. You hadn't exchanged pieces of spark yet to finish the bond yet." Mikeala said.

"I-I know that," was all he said."I hesitated, she wanted to seal it with the exchange of pieces of our spark to seal it. But…I did not wish to exchange the ritual at the present itme, there was something within me that did not wish to complete it. I do not know why, I know I hurt her feelings I did not want to hurt her but I did. Now I am hurting this new mech, because my processors are so muddled and not able to handle all of this correctly. I want to be happy I wish to finally know love and be truly happy." He said as Mikeala climbed up and sat by him.

"We have been friends for a long time, Optimus, so I won't beat around the bush. I will just tell you what I feel, okay?" she answered as he nodded. "Maybe this situation with Team Prime and Kit being sent there, maybe it's Primus' way of saying this is your new happiness but with the other Optimus. You both are in need of finding happiness and love, maybe the truth has been staring you in the face all along in the form of TP Optimus. Love is love, no one can fight it when it happens not even you, boss bot." she said as he glanced down at her and smiled.

"You always seem to know what to say to me, don't you?" he said as she grinned at him.

"That's my job, friends sometimes make things much more clearer in the end." She said as his optics dimmed and then brightened.

"Thank you, you are a true friend to me, and I treasure our friendship." He said as she smiled.

"Not a problem, you need to talk to him so he doesn't feel lonely either." She said as Optimus nodded.

Mikeala allowed Optimus to lift her onto his palm and place her on the floor. He had a job to do now and intended on doing it, the quicker the better.

::::…Prime would you mind coming to my quarters please…..::::::

:::::…. As you wish, I will be right there…::::: Came TP Optimus' voice.

…

TP Optimus started to walk slowly to the flamed prime's quarters, he had come across the other Autobots who had welcomed his team with open servos. He had seen that the black bulky mech known as Ironhide was up and blowing things up, he stopped him as he was heading to see flamed Optimus.

"I wanted to talk to you a second, if you don't mind?" Ironhide said.

"I am glad you are recovering once more, Ironhide." TP Optimus said.

"Thanks, I wanted to tell you what you did for Optimus was alright and you're a good mech. And also if you break his spark, I will be all over you like rust taking your spark, understood?" Ironhide growled as Prime looked slightly shocked at his words."He is hurting from more then just Arcee, I do not believe he truly wanted to commit all the way with her, but now I think it might just work, so don't ever hurt him." He said as he punched Prime in the servo. "Go visit with him, and try not to be too loud about it." Ironhide said as Prime wasn't sure what just happened, but he nodded just the same.

Ironhide was gruff, but Optimus and he went way back, and to him what happened with Arcee and Chromia he and Kit's team would hunt that flying scrap heap and get a little payback big time now.


	7. Chapter 7 – Prime for a Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/?, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 7 – Prime for a Prime

Optimus waited for his counterpart to arrive in his quarters, when he heard the knock he watched as his counterpart slipped inside his quarters. He watched as his counterpart stood there in such noble grace, he could not help but feel guilty for being so snappish toward him before. Flamed Optimus motioned for him to sit, as he reached out an energon cube toward his counterpart."Forgive my actions before, I should not have spoken to you in such a way. It is true I have been through the pit and back, but I regret I have not been quite myself. I am not making excuses for my rude behavior not in the least. I do want this bond to stay forced or not, perhaps we can make it work into something special. Though, I must admit I can be a bit of a protective mate, when the need calls for it." Flamed Optimus replied as TP Optimus smiled slightly amused by him now. "I-I cared for Arcee very much and she was a good soldier as well as Chromia. I never give her a slice of my spark to complete our pairing, I do not know why I did not wish to make it stronger." He said.

"Perhaps Primus knew Arcee was not what you truly needed in your cucles now. I do not mean to say her offlining was right, I have lost team members before. It is not pleasant when they are offlined, I them when they pass through the Matrix. It causes a part of me to become so sad and weary of this pit spawned war. I lost a dear friend and ally, his name was Agent Fowler, he was offlined for sticking up for me. He did not deserve to die, he only wished for us to be left alone and treated fairly. June Darby the carrier of the human youngling Jack Darby, she was offlined as well and the others too. I am so sick of friends and allies offlining because of something that just should never have been in the first place. There was once a time when I loved Megatron, when he was strill Megatronus and I was Orion Pax. He was different then, and I could talk to him. Now, he is just evil and twisted and wished my helm on a silver plater." TP Optimus said with a sigh.

Flamed Optimus reached for his counterpart, and without thinking they both embraced each other. Optimus held his counterpart tightly, while out of instinct his lips went to his neck kissing his neck cables gently.

TP Optimus offlined his optics, his own spark raced as he felt his servos wrap around flamed Optimus gently."We will be alright, you will see," flamed Optimus said as they both clung to each other.

TP Optimus held onto the flamed prime, he was enjoying the closeness of this bot, and more than anything he wanted it to last forever.


	8. Chapter 8 – Time to lighten the mood

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/?, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

A/N – okay this chapter the kids along with Sam and Mikeala try to lighten the mood with their friends.

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 8 – Time to lighten the mood

Miko, Jack and Raf, plus Destiny, Ironstrike and Winterlight wanted their friends and family to smile more, so when Sam and Mikeala offered to help them things become slightly humorus for the NEST troops and the Autobots.

Lennox came stomping into the Autobot rec room, his eyes rested on Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Notitia. The frontliners stared at the soldier who currently had a chair super glued to his pants, while Notitia tried to remain serious."Colonel, why do you have a chair on your aft for?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know probably because your mates thought I needed to carry around my own seat for meetings." He snapped.

"As amusing as this prank is we are innocent of it, Colonel, we have been with our mate all day." Sunstreaker said.

"Yes indeed we have." Sideswipe said as Lennox looked at Notitia.

"Don't look at me, but yes they are innocent I can tell you truthfully it was not them." Notitia said.

"SUNSTREAKER…SIDESWIPE!" roared Epps.

Lennox turned his head and saw Epps coming in and he burst out into laughter then. Epps was had a bright orange face, and green hair which was priceless.

"Why do you look like an Oompa Loompa?" Lennox asked while snorts of laughter rose from his mouth.

Eoos glared at him, and pointed to the chair that was glued to his butt."Why do you have a chair glued to your ass?" he asked in a snarky tone.

TP Ultra Magnus came walking up now painted red and pink with sparkles with a part of lips on his aft."For the love of Primus, why do I look like this?" Magnus grumbled as Sunstreaker couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out.

"Soldier, is this your doing?" Magnus demanded.

"No sir, it wasn't." Sunstreaker said with a snort of laughter.

"SIDESWIPE…SUNSTREAKER!" roared both medics as they stomped over.

The wrenches in their hands were all painted with different colors and had smiley faces and bows tied around them.

"We needed those, what is the meaning of all this Tom foolery?" TP Ratchet demanded as Ironhide walked in and pointed his cannons at Ratchet.

"Will you please watch where you are pointing that thing!" Ratchet demanded as Ironhide set his cannons off and bubbles came out.

"You too?" TP Ratchet asked.

"Apparently, you two are in so much trouble!" Ironhide grumbled to the Frontliners.

"We didn't do anything, though those pranks are priceless." Sideswipe said as they all heard music start to play and TP Arcee, both Bumblebees started to dance to a song called 'Bang, Bang from Cher.'

Then the two Primes came out, everyone stopped and stared at them. They were playing paddy cake together, and the others just stared at them in shock.

Flamed Optimus glanced at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and he growled and said."When this thing wears off you two are going to be in so much trouble." Flamed Optimus said as TP Optimus watched utterly confused.

Everyone was at a loss for words, if it wasn't the Frontliners they didn't know who it was until Miko peered around the corner and giggled.

"It is so working." She said as she went to head back into the hanger until she was grabbed by Ultra Magnus.

"Come here little missy, are you younglings responsible for this?" he asked.

"Oh scrap!" Miko mumbled.

Magnus took Miko and found the others who were behind all the pranks.

"Please don't be mad, Uncle Magnus, we just wanted our creators and friends to be happy again." Destiny said.

"They have been so sad and we wanted to make everyone happy again." Winterlight said.

"What did you do to your creators, Winterlight, they aren't even out here?" Magnus asked.

"Well, that's because we kinda put stuff from Uncle Ratchet's medical stuff that makes bots get all close with each other." Winterlight said innocently as Magnus realized what she meant.

"You gave them a sedative which makes them interface?" Magnus asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." She said.

"By the Allspark,' Magnus said."Stay here!" he said as he headed over to the medics with an amused look on his face plates the younglings wanted everyone to be happy again, and he couldn't help but feel amusement at the pranks.

Now what the others thought about it was another thing altogether indeed.


	9. Chapter 9 – The power of a prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/TP Optimus, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Warning infaxing don't like then do not read

Chapter 9 – The power of a prime

Flamed Optimus sat with Destiny playing with her, while TP Optimus walked in."Hello Optimus," TP Optimus said.

"Hello Prime, how are you are you functional?" flamed Optimus asked.

TP Optimus watched him his azure optics had an underlining of purple, but flamed Optimus all but noticed it but chose to ignore it.

"I am functional, are you?" TP Optimus asked sitting back and watching flamed Optimus.

"Yes, indeed." He said.

"I am pleased you're feeling much better, Optimus." TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus smiled then, he had a wicked smile on his face plates. It was a rather snarky smile at that, mostly because flamed Optimus had something naughty on his processors. Destiny had finally went off into recharge, which Optimus was pleased about. He saw TP Optimus sitting in a chair reading a data pad.

He got up and headed over behind TP Optimus, his hands slowly worked their way into the seams of TP Optimus' armor. He leaned his helm back, and groaned softly as his optics dimmed."You are tense, Prime." Flamed Optimus said as his fingers wrapped around the wires inside making his intakes hitch up in speed.

The red and blue mech shuttered and offlined his optics, while he felt those gentle hands work their magic. He moaned softly, as the flamed mech's hands roamed causing the stressed mech to relax a lot.

(**(TP Optimus' POV)**

By Primus, his voice was enough to send me over the edge, is that what I sound like? His baritone voice just wrapped around me like a blanket, he is stirring my spark so much. I cannot believe someone new likes me, truly likes me and wants me. I can remember once when Megatron wanted me, but then he grew so evil and cold.

I felt him rise, he extended his servo toward me; and I accepted it gladly. His optics brightened, they had an underlining of purple. It was light though, so he must be trying to keep it in check, I wonder how long that will last? "Up you get, would you like to continue this in our berth?" flamed Optimus asked me.

"Yes, I would," I could hear myself say to him.

He nodded, and led me to our berth. He stopped, and motioned for me to go in first; I nodded and lay down on the berth.

I got really comfortable on the berth, and then flamed Optimus got on with me. I watched him stretch out beside me, my own spark raced with such excitement. I wanted him, I could feel my very soul wanting this…wanting him.

He ran his fingers over my face plates, and leaned down his lip plates taking mine. His glossa slipped into my mouth, my optics shuttered. I reached up; my own fingers caressed and explored his flamed body. I was rewarded with moans; and a deep groan of pleasure. His engines revved, which made me smile; I wanted to please him just as much as he pleased me.

His fingers ghosted over my antennae, they were very sensitive as a growl of pleasure escaped me. I gently moved my fingers up to his antennae; and proceeded to caress them, he groaned. His hands went to my smokestacks, as I moaned softly.

He had been kissing me gently, but it turned more passionate. He broke the kiss abruptly, his optics blazed with burning azure hinted with a shade of purple.

"I want you." He snarled as his fingers went over my port.

"Yes I want you too, proceed," I replied kissing him.

He smiled, he was gorgeous I have never ever seen such a handsome and desirable mech in all my cycles. Yes Megatronus was handsome and desirable but not like this mech not like this world's Optimus Prime and he belonged to me every part of him belonged to me.

It wasn't long before I felt him going lower. His mouth fastened on me, I arched up caught up in everything he did to me."Scrap…" I growled my hips thrusted while my hand went to his helm.

I had barely overloaded, when he had me overloading once more and yelling out his name. Then he was over me pounding within my port, I was not even aware when he had entered my port, but he had and was pounding within me. I yelled together with him as we overloaded at the sametime.

I felt his hands slip into mine, as his lip plates found mine once more.I became acutely aware of our chest plates opening. We locked optics, as we both realized what was happening; it was instinctively happening. We would become sparkmated tonight, but truly sparkmated not forced bonded. I nodded and he smiled.

Our sparks instinctively moved each needing the other; they wrapped around each other. Optimus let a long primal roar of passion; which only mirrored mine.

I felt everything he felt, his loneliness, his guilt of things that happened. I held him protectively; he was mine now and I felt such possessiveness now.

"You are mine now, I will never let any harm come to you," he said in a groan of passion. "No one will ever take you from me no one do you here me Prime!" he snarled.

"T-Thank you I feel the same about you," I replied as we rode out the overload together as the most startling fact hit me.

He belonged to me, and I belonged to him. I was in someone's spark, I was actually loved. I wrapped my servos around him, he was mine, and I was his. I liked that thought and I fell into recharge with that in my processors; while a smile touched my lips.


	10. Chapter 10 – Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/TP Optimus, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 10 – Memories

TP Optimus was walking outside when he was stopped by Kit."Hey hold up. I wanted to talk to you." Kit said running up as he turned around his optics dimming slightly.

"What can I do for you young one?" he asked.

"Thank you for saving my dad, he means the world to me." Kit said.

"You are most welcome, but thank you for saving us as well." TP Optimus said.

Kit nodded, and then told him about everything from when she first was human until now, and he found it very interesting."Seems to be a lot of that since I came here." Kit said as she started to relay the story of when she saved her father's life or one of the times she saved it.

**(Flashback starts)**

Secretary of Defense John Keller, General Morshower, The President, Galloway and Simmons were all paying their respects to the fallen hero, of the bot who'd given up so much to protect their world. The five men were all highly troubled with concerns about the well-being of Kit, especially when John Keller, the President, and Morshower all learned who and what she truly was, and her past.

"I'm concerned for the little one. She's just a kid. No one seems to know how to help her, and she's been through so much. Yeah, okay, she's Cybertronian, but she's _so_ young, and this has completely traumatized her," General Morshower frowned through saddened, worried eyes.

"I'm also concerned about the fact this 'Fallen' is loose and what he intends for Earth, and with our strongest ally dead, what do we do?"

The President frowned at the body. He wasn't without sympathy, but his main concern at that moment _had_ to be protecting their entire planet, with billions of sentient beings on it.

"They really did a number on Optimus; they were brutal," Keller winced, and had to look away.

"They played dirty, as the punks they are. They chained him down and tortured him. He held out for, well, a really long time."

Galloway was frowning with a haunted expression.

"But eventually his spark just gave out. I think, for the most part, he struggled to live for her."

They all turned to where Kit was, still sitting on her daddy's chest, and keening softly.

Abruptly, he turned and walked away, but not before the others caught a glimpse of the pain in his eyes.

"I never expected that." General Morshower spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Simmons nodded, sighing.

"He's a changed man, thanks to Prime's little sparkling."

Then Simmon's own face filled with pain.

"We all are."

The four men heard Kit's broken little sobs once more, and it tore into their hearts. No child should see their parents like this. No child should ever _lose_ their parents. Not once, let alone twice. Without another word, the four men began heading over to where the others were; while more came to pay respects to Optimus Prime.

Kit was still sitting on Prime's chest, curled into her favorite little niche. But by now, that little niche was torn all apart, just like the rest of him.

Frenzy shook his head, standing and watching Kit with Ravage, from afar.

"Poor Kit. So sad, she is," He whispered quietly.

Kit was crying her optics out, calling to Prime again and again. She sat up, hunched over his deactivated spark, and whimpered with her little hands pressing against his chest plates. Then, she heard the most beautiful voice in the world. It wasn't familiar, but at the same time, it somehow was.

"Hello, Firefly."

Kit looked up, but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"It's mommy, sweetness,"

Kit's optics misted even more.

"Please Firefly, you must listen to me; you can bring your new daddy back. He's part of you now."

There was warmth pressing right over her spark, and Kit jerked ever so faintly.

"Think, Firefly. Wish, hope, pray... Use your spark, little one; your spark..."

The voice got more and more distant, until it faded into nothing.

Kit's optics brightened as Frenzy and Ravage watched, confused. It was all there, she suddenly seemed to know what to do. She placed her hands into the darkened spark chamber and directly over the spark, before offlining her optics and beginning to speak with authority and firmness and she prayed while she said.

"Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me; Daddy, come back to me."

Frenzy felt bad for Kit, thinking that his little friend and spark interest was starting to make herself sick over the loss of her daddy. That is, until a rather curious thing happened.

Kit kept her hands there, clearly focusing on something, and a powerful glow seemed to emit from her, engulfing her and filling Optimus' chest cavity, flowing from her. Then abruptly, there was a glow more powerful than either ex-'Con had ever seen; it erupted from around Optimus, and he jerked, his good optic onlined brightly.

"K...K….K….i….t." Optimus managed to grind the word out, despite his glossa having been removed, and he choked, as fresh energon seemed to drip down his throat.

"Daddy!" Kit squealed in shock, staring up at her father. "You're alive!"

All he could do was nod.

He was still in terrible, unbelievable pain, but he used his remaining arm to hold her to him, shuddering with the effort. A little distance away, Frenzy stared with wide optics, and quickly clicked at Ravage to get the others.

Ravage ran across the hangar, towards Ratchet, interrupting whatever the medibot was saying.

"What is it, Ravage?"

Ratchet, not understanding the frantic tone Ravage sent, hurried to follow the panther-like bot, as Ironhide, Sideswipe, Magnus, and the others, including several humans, all trailed after them. Then, Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks at the incredible sight before him.

Their Prime was online, he was alive!

The bots all murmured and cheered, seeing the same, and Ratchet rushed forward, beginning to work on stemming the flow of energon, and stabilizing the larger bot.

"How?" Sam was happy, and he clenched Mikeala to him, but he looked at the others, confused.

"K-Kit. She b-brought him back!"

Frenzy was smiling, but his optics refused to leave the sparkling, worried. Even as they watched, Kit slipped into a clearly much needed recharge, safe in her _living_ daddy's hold.

"She did it, but how?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Ratchet kneeled next to Optimus, having already stemmed the flow of energon leaking down the bot's throat. He began to work on the energon leaking from where the arm had been severed, next.

"You're going to need a lot of work; they really did a number on you, didn't they?" The relief in the medic's tone turned to sour annoyance. Ratchet's attention was then brought to the recharging sparkling. "She brought you back, but I can't understand... how?"

Optimus seemed to try to speak, but Ratchet glared at him.

"Don't try to talk, you're too weak and in too much pain."

And he injected something into Prime's energon lines, which would help with that something for the pain and to neutralize any remaining acid. Then, it was as if he suddenly realized.

"That's right. She carries a part of your spark, and Frenzy's. She has a bond with the two of you, like no other. This must have enabled her to restart your spark."

As the others approached, Ratchet repeated his epiphany to them, continuing to work. Arcee wheeled to Optimus' head and knelt down. He looked at her with his good optic, and attempted to speak, but only awful static came out.

"Shhh..." She kissed his trembling lip plates lightly. "Just heal. I'll be here waiting for you." She then picked up Kit, holding her gently, as several of the bots began to lift him.

"We both will."

The twins walked hesitantly up to Arcee, who was holding Kit, as the others left to take Optimus to the medical bay, and bowed their heads, clearly feeling incredibly stupid for the way they treated Kit.

"Yo, I feel guilty." Mudflap shook his head.

"You should!" Chromia snapped darkly.

"We's sorry." Skids followed his brother's lead.

"It's Kit who needs to hear that, not us." Flare-up sighed.

"Okay, we's tell her then." Skids looked up, watching as Kit's optics onlined sharply after a second, and she seemed to jolt, looking around quickly.

"Where's daddy?!"

"Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Jolt are fixing him up as we speak sweet spark."

Arcee looked down at the sparkling softly, as the twins approached closer.

"We's sorry, little femme; we was so stupid for bein' mean." Skids pouted a little at Kit.

Mudflap nodded.

"Ya, we's startin' to act like Decepticons and that was suckin' big time."

Kit nodded easily.

"I forgive you."

The twins stared at her in shock for a long moment, not really believing it could be _that_ easy, that she'd forgive them that easily.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I forgive you?" She smiled then. "We're Autobots, it's what we do." Reaching out, she gently brushed her tiny servos over their faces.

"Yo, I's got somethin' in my optics." Mudflap rubbed at his optic as they turned and walked away with a nod at Kit.

Skids turned back with a small smile. "You's all right after all, little femme."

Arcee nuzzled her gently, causing Kit to purr, and her optics lit up at the sound.

"You are very special, Kit." The femme told her softly, as Sam and Mikeala were brought up to Kit's level with Bumblebee's help.

"Auntie Mikeala, and Uncle Sam."

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Kit," Sam smiled at her. "We were so worried."

"I missed my daddy." She sniffled and rubbed at her optic, causing the bots to soften even more at the cute action. "I just wanted him back."

Frenzy watched them from Ravage's side and smiled.

"F-Frenzy wants K-Kit for spark bonded mate. F-Forever and ever b-bonded." He clicked happily.

Kit had heard this, and her cooling fans switched on, but she looked at Frenzy happily. In truth, she wanted that too.

Arcee put Kit down with a giggle, as Bumblebee began playing music with a warble. He played 'Now you Know' from Hilary Duff, and Kit ran over to Frenzy, clicking as she pulled him to dance with her (or rather, attempt to dance).

However, when the next song popped on, Sam and Mikeala got into the act; the song being 'Dirty Dancing' by the New Kids on the Block. Sam and Mikeala were getting into the song, and Kit and Frenzy watched with interest.

"We t-try now." Frenzy said excitedly as they tried their hardest to copy the dance the two humans were doing, but they weren't as graceful as Sam and Mikeala were.

Ratchet replaced Optimus' glossa and optic first, the simplest of the repairs, but it was painfully obvious to the CMO that Optimus was in utter agony. The sounds coming from him were filled with bitterness and pain, and Ratchet desperately wanted to put him into stasis so he wouldn't feel the pain.

"Let me put you into stasis."

He could do it by force, but he was a medic, and doing it without Prime's permission went against his programming. Well, unless it was in any way endangering his life, and this wasn't. It just hurt like the pit.

"At least while I complete the repairs."

"N...No."

Optimus' voice was still painfully sharp and crackling, compared to his usually, smooth baritone.

"Please, Ratchet. I w...want my sparkling and A...Arcee."

It was just too evident now, that all his dear friend and leader wanted was his family by his side. Ratchet understood that death had a way of making a mech want what was truly important, and Optimus had not only died, but been brought back.

He also knew Kit would have to be guarded at all costs. If Megatron and the Fallen ever got wind that Kit was able to heal not only Optimus, but Frenzy as well, they would kill her. Laying a hand on Optimus' forehead plating, Ratchet's optics shone with understanding.

"I will call them at once."

He opened a private comm. link.

_::Arcee? It's Ratchet. Please bring Kit with you and come to the medical bay.::_

_::Is he okay?!:: _The anxiety was clear in the immediate response.

_::He's stabilized. He merely wants the two of you by his side while I complete the repairs.::_

There was silence a second, before an almost flustered sound.

_::We'll be right there.::_

_::Affirmative. Ratchet out.:: _

He deactivated the comm. link and turned to Prime. "They're on their way."

Optimus glanced at Ratchet, optics blinking rapidly as he struggled to withstand the pain. Ratchet for his own part was being remarkably gentle as he treated Optimus' injuries, but he couldn't help the Cybertronian curses from running through his mouth as he saw the true extent of the damage done to Optimus. It was inexcusable, and if Ironhide didn't offline Optimus' slagging traitorous brother, he would as slowly, roughly, and painfully as he could.

"T...Thanks R...Ratchet."

Ratchet glanced up at Prime, and nodded.

"You're welcome."

Arcee rolled up to Kit and leaned down to scoop her up into her arms. "Your daddy has requested our presence in the medical bay with him." She informed the curious sparkling.

Kit's optics lit up. Kit loved her daddy very much, and to say she was happy he was alive would be putting it mildly.

"Cool!" Kit exclaimed as Frenzy smiled up at her and she returned it, their optics shining brightly.

Even as they left, Frenzy nodded, knowing they both needed this, especially considering Optimus had _died_.

"K-Kit and O-Optimus need this." He turned to Ravage and began dancing again.

The moment Optimus saw Kit and Arcee, the Autobot leader lit up, his newly revived spark pulsating wildly in his chest.

"K...Kit, A...Arcee," His tones were still heavily laced with static.

"Optimus," Arcee whispered quietly, placing Kit near Optimus' face.

Optimus moved his good arm slowly, taking and squeezing Arcee's hand as his optics blinked wildly. He felt her lips against his cheek plating, before she pulled back, and he gently moved his hand to his sparkling nestling at his side, purring contentedly.

He knew Kit technically wasn't a sparkling, anymore. She was considered fifteen in human years now, slowly approaching the age of adulthood, but to him, she would _always_ be his sparkling. She saved his life; she had brought him back from the Matrix itself. She wasn't going to give up her daddy without a fight. He touched her face unsteadily, weakly, and she smiled.

"K...Kit, sweet...spark."

His optics shuttered as she returned the gentle caress, kissing his cheek plating. When they onlined again, they were misted and blinking rapidly from the overflow of emotion pouring through him.

Kit snuggled in against his cheek plating, finding herself a little place to curl up, and she vented softly, stroking her hands against him. "I love you, daddy." Was all she said, as she settled.

**(Flashback ends)**

TP Optimus couldn't believe it Kit had once been able to bring back the offlined. She was truly a special little femme, although that gift was now gone, but she still could heal and that amazed him.


	11. Chapter 11 - Ending– Two powerful leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places and yes Bayverse crossed with Transformers Prime

Pairings – Optimus/TP Optimus, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC,

Summary – Optimus has lost a lot, and his healing is taking time. Can the Autobots get Optimus to return as their leader, or will an impending danger spell doom for all?

Transformers – Wild Child 4

Chapter 11 - Ending– Two powerful leaders

TP Optimus had learned a lot about his mate, he also was learning a lot about this Optimus and the more he learned the more he found himself loving him more.

He walked into his quarters he shared with his mate, and found him singing to Destiny."Hello." Flamed Optimus said.

"Hello, I have something to discuss with you." TP Optimus said.

"What is it love?" Optimus asked.

"I saw we combine our teams, and we work as combined leaders. I believe we can kick major aft as a team, and I believe you are not through as a leader but are just beginning." TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus frowned, but listened.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes," TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus smirked then, and got to his foot pedes with Destiny in his servos.

"Actually I was thinking the same thing, and was rethinking my position as it were." He said.

"And….?" TP Optimus said.

Flamed Optimus smirked.

"I believe we can do this planet a great deal of good, so I agree on both accounts." Flamed Optimus said as he laid Destiny down and then pulled his mate into his servos kissing him.

"We will do so much good anyone who comes to this planet looking for trouble will double back in fear." TP Optimus snarled as he bit flamed Optimus' bottom lip plate.

"Mmmmm, indeed….." he moaned as they slid to the floor in a mass of servos and legs.

Several hours later….

The two primes came out TP Optimus holding Destiny close to his chest plates.

"Everyone please gather around we have news." Flamed Optimus said as TP Optimus smirked."Effective immediately, both myself and this wonderful mech will be leading both sets of Autobots!" flamed Optimus said as there was a deafening roar from the Autobots showing their approval of the deal and the humans of NEST.

….

However Predaking waited for his Lord and master to appear, which didn't take long as a light appeared and a Cybertronian ship transformed into the bi-pedal form of an evil looking mech.

"My master you are here." Predaking said,

"I am Galvatron….." Was all he said.

"Master I have a prize for you." Predaking said as he threw to the ground Wheelie as Galvatron laughed wildly.

"Autobots beware…." was all Galvatron said.


End file.
